


Double Delight

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't it be amazing to have all your fantasies and dreams come true?<br/>and what better dream could Reita have if not to have two adorable play things all for himself?<br/>Ruki and Ruki are more then happy to satisfy their lover ~<br/>Ruki x Reita x Ruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the middle of Distress and Guren

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just.. Porn plot.  
> a little fic...my and my adorable Twinzie and Beta Humi-Desi <333 had over a chat and well..it turned out into this XD  
> please be warned! this is explicit and it's a threesome. if you don't like this type of fic please don't read  
> if you search for a plot. don't read it. there is no particular plot. just sex.  
> so no bashing please xD  
> this fic was quite fun to write and I have to say...Maaan....it was haaard  
> I never wrote this type of fic with..this type of ending? XD  
> dooo enjoy ~

Double Delight

 

Reita didn't know how he actually found himself in this situation.  
One minute he was making himself and Ruki some coffee, the next thing he sees is Ruki jumping on him, spilling the coffee on the ground while the vocalist assaulted his mouth. He kept his hands steady above his head, making sure Reita couldn't move. But the most confusing part wasn't even the fact that Ruki had blonde hair, all gelled up, tips raised up, looking like he was going to a photoshoot, with his Distress and Coma outfit- nope, that wasn't confusing at all.  
What really made him think he was probably having a nightmare was another Ruki above this one, who had contact lenses that made his pupils look white as snow. His Guren costume was revealing from behind the first Ruki and those piercing eyes were looking directly at Reita now.  
-Leave something for me, will ya'?-  
Ruki's Guren image grabbed the other blonde Ruki by the hair, pulling him roughly away from Reita's lips, making him able to finally breathe normally.  
This was quite... unusual.  
He never knew Ruki had a twin brother... did he?  
-Shut up....! Don't boss me around...I need Rei-chan...-  
His tongue darted out almost teasingly as the Guren Ruki didn't seem quite amused with this answer. He tugged at his hair again, making the Distress and Coma Ruki squeal in pain.  
Reita immediately grabbed his hand, making him stop. Twin or not, Reita didn't want to allow anyone to raise their hand against Ruki. Or.. his twin.... whatever.  
-S...stop it. You’re hurting him!-  
-No!! I don't want him to take you all for himself, selfish brat...-  
The Guren Ruki stood up, releasing Reita's grip from his own and showing the other Ruki on top of Reita by force, leaning on the other Ruki's back, making the other two below squeeze under the weight.  
Reita could feel his growing arousal now, getting bigger and bigger, poking Ruki's arousal as well. The Distress and Coma Ruki looked over at him, with a slight happy grin on his face.  
He tried to wriggle his way out of the other’s grip, wanting to kiss Reita again, but this time Guren actually anticipated his move and leaned lower on him, making Ruki's face press against Reita's chest, the other Ruki crushing their lips together.  
Reita moaned into the kiss while Ruki devoured his mouth, searching for his tongue. Reita had this bad habit of allowing Ruki's tongue to sneak into his mouth whenever he pleased, so this time Reita did it out of impulse, making Guren assume the dominant role.  
He couldn't do anything though, because the other Ruki below wriggled more and pushed the other off of him by force.  
Reita was breathing heavily now...looking at the ceiling, not fully understanding what was going on.  
-This is enough!!-  
Guren Ruki grabbed the other Ruki's shoulder and pulled him towards himself, making the two of them stick close to each other. The other didn't seem quite fond of sharing what in his mind was rightfully his, but he knew Reita didn't like arguments, so he had to get along, whether he wanted to or not.  
-Listen here...- he whispered -This isn't working. We are two~ we managed to get Reita horny as it is. Why not collaborate?-  
The other didn't reply to that, but only looked confused and kept silent, listening to the other’s plan.  
-We can both enjoy our Rei-chan ~ come on! Let me guide you...can't you see Reita is so hard right now? Look at his needy erection ~ wanting you! Why don't you go and...kiss it better?-  
The Distress and Coma Ruki licked his lips, observing Reita's needy face. The bassist only nodded at that, unzipping his pants.  
The other didn't need another command. He pounced on Reita like a cat and quickly released the other from his tight pants and boxers.  
His erection bounced upwards, embracing the cold air, making Reita flinch. Even if he wasn't fully sure what was happening, and Ruki will have a lot of explaining to do later, he needed to enjoy this. What better opportunity than having two Rukis fighting over him and fucking them both in the end?  
Distress and Coma Ruki licked the tip of his twitching member, making Reita jump from the wet sensation. His head rose up, observing the other at work and noticed Guren Ruki’s hungry gaze above him. He was devouring the scene in front of him and loved every second of it.  
Reita's whispers came silently as he kept cursing and moaning under his chin before Guren moved from his position to join Reita in front. He positioned himself behind Reita, facing him from above. He held his hands strongly tight with his own, making sure Reita couldn't move. Guren kissed him roughly, Reita's mouth opening immediately, while he pushed his tongue into the bassist's mouth battling for dominance.  
Reita was soon going to lose since Distress was already working hard on his member, distracting Reita from the victory. Guren was sloppily kissing his prey that didn't have a way to move or even fight back.  
Distress's mouth was so hot and warm around his shaft, Reita wanting to grab hold of those blonde locks just to pull at them, feeling his arousal growing faster and needier, but Guren was making it way too hard.  
He never noticed before how strong Ruki could actually be. Distress moved his mouth up and down, licking the tip, then slowly moving his tongue over his entire length, gently nibbling at the pulsing vein now formed near the tip.  
Reita could only muffle a moan when Distress finally swallowed him whole and moaned while doing so. Guren was getting a little jealous of this because Distress was having way more fun than him, so he released his mouth and Reita finally breathed out, choking on his own saliva, just to grab as much air as he needed. Ruki will be the death of him...  
Distress rose his head up as soon as he noticed Guren not doing anything, noticing the slight dissatisfaction in his eyes.  
-Am..I not doing a good job?-  
Guren looked over at Distress and smiled back, almost an evil grin, before Reita spoke.  
-Y...you are... going to kill me...-  
His breath was still heavy but he managed to talk a bit before Guren stripped his pants off and moved his position again, sitting now completely on Reita's chest.  
-You are doing a fine job Ru~ now, let's see how good Rei-chan is, shall we?-  
He stroked his hard, erect member in front of Reita's face, making sure the blonde bassist understood the message. Reita wasn't the one mostly sucking Ruki, but not because he had a problem with it, more the fact that Ruki never actually motioned him to do it, or just because they end up doing many other things before doing that.  
He swallowed hard, but nodded at the other while Guren moved a little bit from his position, leaning his member against Reita's lips.  
Reita darted his tongue out, tasting the tip slightly, making Guren chuckle in response. It was quite amusing to see Reita in this condition. He thought the bassist would put up more of a fight, but this didn't displease him any less.  
While Guren was managing his work with Reita, Distress thought it would be a good idea to fondle Reita’s balls a little, so when Reita finally decided to take in more of Guren's member, Distress did the same to the bassist's member, swallowing him in one go. Reita groaned around his member, breathing hard, making Guren flinch. He didn't even realize when he had started moving back and forth, slamming his member inside Reita's mouth, making the other choke on the size. And Ruki did have quite a size.  
-Ah..f.fuck... hot... so hot...-  
Moans and whispers escaped Guren's mouth while moving again, increasing speed, searching for his release. He didn't want to end this too soon, especially not in front of Distress who was taking his time, licking Reita's member like a kitten from a bowl of milk, sucking and scraping with his teeth the tip just a little bit, earning pleasurable groans from Reita.  
-Fuck!! Reita's mouth...s..so hot~ it feels soo good Rei-chan....-  
Guren was becoming louder and louder the more the shoved his member inside the other’s mouth, Reita trying not to gag on it from this awkward position.  
Guren 's grip on his hands loosened up a bit and Reita managed to get up on his elbows, adjusting his position so it would be easier for him to take more of his lover’s member inside his mouth.  
-R....Rei-chan... more....take me in more...I want to....-  
He opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them before, looking at Reita's lust filled gaze on him, blushing madly. Ruki was a passionate lover and every eye contact or particular dirty talk made him blush like a school girl.  
Reita's hand moved on Guren's shaft, stroking it slowly, earning another moan from the other. He closed his eyes again, not wanting Reita's eyes on him, but knew the blonde was still looking. He bit his lips, making them bleed a bit while trying to hide another muffled moan, before he came inside of Reita's mouth with a small whimper.  
His head flew back, brown hair flying around, sweat spreading all over his forehead and mouth fully opened. He couldn't breathe anymore. Reita took all of his air and managed to make him feel shivers all over his body, seed still spilling down Reita's throat.  
-Fuck....fuuckk ~  
Guren's hand moved over to his forehead, whiping the sweat from it, looking at Reita moments after. His wet member slipped out ot Reita's mouth, cum still covering the tip and a little of the bassist's mouth. It was arousing to look at and Guren was losing his mind.  
He bit his finger when his hand reached for his chin and lips, not wanting to moan again just with that sight in front of him.  
Distress finally released Reita's member and poked Guren's back, making him snap out of his daze.  
-I want Rei-chan too! Move aside... I want his mouth around me too....-  
-Wait your turn!-  
-I waited already...-  
-Don't you..want to suck him more?-  
Even though Distress wanted it and he was feeling quite good because of Reita's member in his mouth, he still wanted to look at the bassist swallowing him up. It was something he didn't want to miss.  
-Yeah...but Rei-chan's mouth...-  
-Maybe his mouth wants to be on your ass? Licking it... stretching it~? Making you feel his tongue inside of you?-  
Distress swallowed hard, just as much as Reita did, when the latter finally spoke.  
-I...want your ass... please, Ruki....-  
Guren turned around, noticing the lust in Reita's eyes. He grinned at him before raising himself up and nudging Distress to move forward. The other obeyed and took his pants off before turning around, ass now facing Reita and leaning on his elbows for balance.  
Reita smiled at the sight of Ruki's ass and small, pink hole facing him, before slapping it with his hand. Distress growled at that but swallowed hard as Reita immediately kissed and licked the place he just spanked, making Distress forget what he was complaining about.  
Reita was leaving small kisses and saliva traces all over Distress's cheeks when he finally reached that small opening that was a pure blessing to him.  
He pushed one finger in, earning a groan from the other before circling it gently and kissing the hole.  
-Ho...~ oh...my... aaa...ahh~  
Distress's mouth fell open as his eyes became hazy at the sensation behind him, feeling Reita's finger pushing in his tight ring of muscles, slowly stretching him, and his moist tongue provoking him, making him feel hot all over.  
While Reita was slowly loosening Distress up, Guren kneeled in front of Distress and positioned himself next to Reita's legs and member, still hard and fully erect. His hand moved over the tip, tapping it a bit, then his whole palm grabbed it making Reita groan. He breathed out, hot breath provoking shivers all over Distress's body, making his back arch in anticipation. He needed Reita so bad now, his hands reached for the bassist's legs, digging his nails into them.  
-R..Ruki...not so hard...-  
Reita smiled at the small pain he felt, wanting to make Distress feel embarrassed, and he did when he turned around to look at Reita from behind.  
-S..sorry..it ...it's just....-  
-Don't worry babe. I don't mind... please, let me pleasure you...-  
Distress felt immense heat at those words and pushed his ass further up, Reita grabbing it, kissing gently.  
Guren on the other hand was still stroking Reita's member, waiting patiently for Distress to notice and finally doing what he had in mind.  
-Want to help me make Rei-chan feel even better..?-  
Guren spoke, Distress finally snapping out of this daze. He nodded gently, looking at Guren's evil grin and then his eyes moved lower over Reita's erection.  
He got the point immediately and leaned down, looking Guren in the eyes.  
Before they stated anything, the both of them took the opportunity and kissed each other, making their tongues mix together in a messy kiss.  
Reita knew what they were doing but didn't have the good angle to see this, but it made his member twitch even more in Guren's hand, making Ruki realize it was a good time to proceed.  
Both Rukis now leaned down after their kiss and licked Reita's member, tongues now touching each other, moaning from the contact.  
Reita had to stop his administration on Ruki's small ass to breathe properly and calm himself down. He was about to cum.. so much was already done to him and he could feel the pulse in his lower region growing bigger and bigger by the moment.  
-Fuck... if you don't stop... right now..I'm...-  
His hands squeezed Distress's ass, making him moan while licking his member, Reita finally reaching his peak.  
It was like a hot sensation all over his body when he finally came all over Distress's and Guren's mouths.  
The two Rukis looked at each other’s messy faces and sticky hands before slowly raising themselves up in a sitting position.  
Reita was drained out and had to slow down, leaning his head against the floor. He just climaxed thanks to Ruki's mouths.  
He didn't even get the chance to dip it in, once.  
Distress and Guren licked their lips, cleaning themselves up and leaned closer to each other, licking away the cum from each other’s faces. Guren grabbed Distress's hand, moving it closer to his mouth and licking between his sticky fingers, cleaning every drop of cum he had. Distress did blush at that, then his eyes shifted to see Reita who was surely enjoying the show.  
-Rei-chaan~  
Guren looked over at Reita and noticed a slight amusement in his eyes. This made him even more horny.  
Guren moved over to Reita's body, now leaning on top of him, crashing their lips together. Distress soon following behind.  
While Guren was too eager to make Reita taste his own seed, Distress was far too busy licking his neck and nuzzling against him, while the bassist had both of his hands occupied, caressing both of them at the same time.  
Guren parted away from Reita, breathing heavily, the blonde bassist doing the same. Now it was Distress who had his mouth on Reita's and swallowed up a small groan from the bassist who didn't expect that.  
-Nee~ Rei-chan. What do you think? Do you taste good?-  
Guren teased while Reita was still occupied with Distress's mouth. After a few more licks and kisses they parted, Reita still in a daze.  
-E..everything tastes good..when licked away by your tongues....-  
He teased, making both Rukis blush at that statement.  
-You..had your fun ~you teased me enough.. you even licked each other...and I did enjoy that... well... all of it...-  
Reita spoke silently, observing the other two's reactions to his words.  
-Now...which one of you is going to get fucked by me first?-  
He rose up, grabbing both of their thin bodies, pulling them towards his own, listening to their moans and lust filled breathing.  
-I wanna ride you... so badly Rei-chan...I want to be on top of you..please fill me up~  
With that, Distress made the first move. His body moved over Reita's, finally resuming position on his lap, raising his body just to adjust above the bassist's wet member, before slowly pushing it inside.  
His head fell back, mouth wide open as he slipped down his member, feeling the heat finally embracing him. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Guren grabbed his small body and hugged him from behind, hands reaching his chest.  
Reita's hazy mind didn't focus on what was going on on top of him, because he was far more distracted by Distress's hot body on top of him and his ass squeezing his erection. It was pure bliss.  
Guren's hands moved over Distress's chest, stroking and pinching his nipples, making the other moan. It felt like a jolt of electricity and he unconsciously started moving at the rocking that Reita started with his body and legs.  
-Come on~ show Rei-chan what you can do baby~  
Guren’s voice came out as a whisper, sending shivers down Distress's body, making it hard to concentrate at the rocking he was doing with Guren pinching and stroking his nipples. Reita moved faster, making Distress increase his speed and rock his body faster up and down, groaning at every sensation the bassist was provoking in him.  
-Y..you are so good... so good-  
Reita spoke but couldn't compose a better sentence as Distress started moving even faster and lower, hitting the right bundle of nerves inside of him.  
-Yeaaaahh~  
Distress stopped his movements, grabbing hold of Reita's strong arms to keep steady as Reita's member twitched and got even bigger inside of him.  
-You...are so big~ mmg..Rei-chan...I'm... so full~ I can't move...-  
His body was trembling with excitement as Reita caressed his hands gently, making sure Distress wasn't actually feeling any pain and trying to relax the body on top of him.  
-Come on, put some effort into it ~ you ride that pole at the concert but can't ride Reita? Want me to ride him for you?-  
When Distress didn't move, Guren took the opportunity to pinch his nipples again, making the other groan in pleasure and throw his head backwards, leaning against Guren's shoulder. The two of them sent each other a stare and then continued with their ministrations, slowly moving on top of Reita again.  
-You are doing so good baby, keep moving...like that...- he flinched gently -You... are so good! I love it..-  
Distress was quite pleased with Reita's statement and kept rocking his hips faster and harder, slamming every time deeper and deeper while Reita moaned in pleasure. It was just a matter of time before on of them climaxed first. Distress's moans and pants of pleasure sent Reita to heaven and back, as the bassist couldn't contain it anymore. He grabbed hold of Distress's arm and flipped their positions over, so now Reita was on top of the blonde vocalist, still not pulling out of him.  
Distress moaned in pleasure again as he felt Reita's member twitch inside of him, his mouth soon reaching his own, sealing it with a kiss and muffling the rest of his moans.  
Guren, left alone once again, moved behind Distress and reached behind Reita, looking at his movements. His perfect back, his big broad shoulders and the sweat forming over his body while filling his beloved underneath him.  
Guren's eyes moved from his shoulders to his ass. Oh how he wanted a taste of that. Just a little taste.. only a little.  
He moved fast and grabbed Reita's ass, holding it firmly, Reita slowing down for a moment, not knowing what has happening. Guren licked the other’s hole shyly, slowly trying to plunge his tongue inside, still not sure what Reita was thinking. The bassist did feel a bit uncomfortable with this and stopped completely before looking behind him, only to find a blushing Guren turning around, not wanting to face him.  
-Naaauu.... Rei-chaan...d..don't stop!! Please.... you were so good..Reiiii!!-  
Distress was pleading Reita to continue while the bassist kept his eyes on the other Ruki who seemed ashamed of what he’d done.  
-I...-  
-You can...go on...-  
Guren's eyes grew wider at those words and looked back to find a smiling Reita in front of him. He only released Distress for a second before grabbing Guren's chin and kissing him gently.  
-You can go on. I won't mind.-  
After that, he turned around and kissed Distress, telling him he's sorry for stopping so suddenly. Guren didn't understand what just happened but he needed to abuse this situation. Reita was far too gone now and he loved the idea of having him tonight.  
He moved back to the position he assumed and moved his tongue again over Reita's ass, earning a sweet moan in response. He knew he was doing a good job, so he decided to push it further and circled his index finger around the small, pink hole, pushing it in slowly.  
Reita groaned into the kiss, while Distress kept devouring his mouth and licking his tongue, greedy of his lover, while Guren kept pushing his finger inside of the bassist.  
It took a few seconds before Reita moved again over Distress's body and pushed inside of him, making Distress shudder.  
After a few more thrusts, Guren finally moved his hand away and decided to go for something bigger than his finger. He stroked himself a few times and grabbed Reita's hips gently, making the other slow down.  
The bassist slowed his rhythm down, making sure Guren could adjust and slowly penetrated him, easing his way inside Reita.  
Reita looked like he was in much more pain than Ruki ever was when they usually had sex, and couldn't adjust to the feeling of the other penetrating him. Distress noticed this and grabbed hold of Reita's face, kissing him passionately, making sure to keep him distracted as Guren adjusted more.  
-S...so tight...R---Rei-chan....-  
-Nnh~  
Reita's strength abandoned him and he leaned himself over Distress's body, holding himself on his elbows, looking for balance as Guren pushed all the way in.  
-S...so good... oh..I... it's so warm.... Reita...-  
His eyes became hazy at the feeling of having Reita wrapped around him like that, feeling his ass slowly squeezing his member, twitching at every contact and his moans were music to his ears.  
-T..tell me if I can move...Reita...I won't move if you don't ...want me to...-  
-Oh...y..you can move, please move...-  
Guren wasn't totally sure he could actually obey to that, but Distress's face was giving him a positive sign, so he took it as a yes and moved slowly in and out of Reita's body.  
The bassist wasn't fully adjusted to the feeling but Guren was doing a good job in penetrating him as much as Distress was also good at distracting him.  
-R...Ruki....-  
Reita moved away from Distress only to see the displeased expression on his face for this short interruption, he moved faster inside of him, because Guren was now pushing faster and faster, making Reita choke and Distress moan in pleasure.  
-K..keep moving...Rei-chan... I...need you...fill me up.. please... -  
His pleas were music to his ears as he eagerly obeyed and kept rocking his hips, slamming against the other’s prostate, hitting the right bundle of nerves.  
Distress screamed louder, grabbing Reita's neck tightly and moving his legs, wrapping them around his waist, not wanting to interrupt Guren while he moved faster inside of Reita as well.  
-Guck...I...won't...mmhh... so much...ah....haa~  
Reita's moans were really too much to handle, and Distress was reaching his peak as well, his hand moved over his shaft stroking it faster and faster, Reita moving the same way.  
-Come on Reita, feed this hungry kitty, can't you see he's waiting for your milk?-  
Guren pushed in again, this time with more force, hitting Reita's prostate. The blonde bassist groaned at that and jumped up in an instant, arching his back.  
-D...do it again... again!! please...-  
Guren felt relieved when Reita screamed like that and obeyed, doing it again and again repeatedly, noticing Reita was pushing inside of Distress at the same speed he was pushing inside of him.  
-I..I’m cum..m..ing...R..Rei-c..chan..ahhn...nhh...-  
-Ruki~ m..me too...-  
-Inside me...R..Reita... I want to feel...y ou inside me...-  
Reita looked at Distress's expression, noticing all the lust and passion in his eyes finally reaching his peak, stopping violently to fill his lover underneath him. Distress held his body tight against his own, spillng his seed over their chests while Reita filled him up with is own.  
Guren wasn't far behind and after the final trust he stopped his movements, finally cumming inside of Reita, holding his breath as the did that.  
-I..I'm sorry...I...-  
Guren pulled out immediately, noticing he just came inside of Reita, slipping his member out of him, feeling a burning sensation hit his cheeks. It was embarrassing, because Reita never did say if Ruki could do that or not.  
-I didn't mean to...-  
-Don't worry... so much...-  
Reita grinned at Guren's concern but didn't look directly at him. Distress was still laying on his back, panting, whispering something to Reita before the bassist leaned lower and listened to him.  
-Rei-chaan~ I love you.. I love you....-  
He licked his ear, Reita purring at that, proclaiming his lips after that.  
-I love you..!! I love everything about you...-  
Reita spoke silently but enough to be heard by Guren, who didn't seem quite happy.  
He leaned on Reita's back, scratching it with his sharp nails, dragging his attention.  
-Rei-chaaan~  
Reita turned around, slowly removing himself and slipping out of Distress who didn't seem amused by this, and kissed Guren before whispering.  
-I love you too!! You are Ruki! And I love you no less...-  
Guren's eyes grew wide at this statement and started to tear up before he had the chance to say anything else, Reita already proclaimed his lips again.  
His back was sore.... and everything hurt like hell, but he was up for another round, or at least a cuddle round.  
-I love you...- a kiss -I love you- another sweet kiss – I love you...-  
This time the kiss was passionate, Guren leaning his hands against Reita's shoulders, pulling him closer to him and finally leaving Reita lead the kiss.  
When they both parted, Distress finally got up, leaning on his elbows. Guren and Reita turned around to look at his exhausted form, when both of them looked at each other. Guren's eyes moved lower, noticing Reita was still slightly aroused and smiled back at himself.  
-Don't ask... I don't even know... I am just...seriously horny today...-  
Reita spoke, making Guren and Distress eager again.  
This time, Guren grabbed Distress and pulled him up so he could lick his chest, cleaning it from Reita's cum and pinched his nipple, earning a loud moan.  
-Come here... I still need to fuck up that sweet ass..-  
Reita's voice hit him hard, as Guren unconsciously lifted his ass while Reita spoke, hearing a chuckle behind him, knowing Reita agreed to this.  
Reita circled his fingers around his ass, pushing slowly inside one finger at a time, Guren moaning and panting from lust.  
Finally Reita was about to give him what he waited for the whole night, while Distress leaned against him, kissing him, mixing their tongues together.  
Reita removed his fingers from him and positioned himself behind Guren, pushing in hard as the other breathed out and arched his back, slamming against Reita's strong chest.  
Distress grabbed Guren's erection, stroking it fast and steady, making the other fully erect in seconds.  
-Come on, Kitty...isn't this what you were waiting for? Reita's D?-  
After hearing that, Guren cursed under his chin, but didn't fully answer as Reita moved fast, grabbing his hips and slamming hard against him.  
It was a matter of time before round two ended, because all three of them were too aroused and too far gone to actually manage any stamina now.  
Distress was already on his work, stroking him and Guren faster and faster while Reita's movements became erratic and irregular, he missed his sweet spot a few times but after that he moved hard and fast, earning sweet moans from the other, knowing he did good.  
-Reita..a.a.ahh~ I...love it...-  
-Just a bit more baby...Im..ha...im...not..ah...for long...-  
Reita licked Guren's earlobe, blowing inside his ear, making Guren clench around his erection, creating sweet frictions with every movement the bassist made.  
-I..love it...Rei-chaan~ I love your D.... ooh...yes...mmh~  
Saliva slowly dripped down his chin as he was losing his mind, everything foggy and erratic, not knowing where he was, what was happening. The only thing he knew was that Reita was filling him with his erection so much he was afraid of losing his mind completely.  
-I want Rei-chan's D.. tooo~  
-Y—you had your fill..let me love this too~  
The two Rukis fighting over him were driving him mad, and with one final thrust he came once again that night, inside of Guren, filling him up, Guren cumming all over Distress's hand and chest.  
-Ah...R...Reita...s..so hot... so good. Inside me...-  
-Ah....ha....oh...-  
Reita's panting reached both of them as their man was finally feeling drained by all of this, but Distress still wasn’t done. He was stroking himself pretty fast when Guren leaned down, lower, licking the tip of his erection, sucking it slowly, creating frictions that drove him to his limit.  
A few more licks and sucks from Guren and he was spilling all over Guren's mouth and chin.  
-Oh..my...~ Gaawd....-  
Distress leaned backwards, breathing hard as Guren licked his lips trying to clean himself up. Reita turned him around, kissing his cheek and licking away the cum from his face.  
-This... was surely something I will never forget...-  
-Me neither...-  
-Me three....-  
The three of them laughed at that statement, when Reita finally spoke again.  
-By the way..how did this happen...two Rukis?  
Both of them looked quite confused at the question and didn't know what to answer. Reita got seriously confused at this situation. Were they...pulling a prank on him?-  
-Two? Silly! There aren't two Rukis...-  
Ah, so there was a twin Ruki after all.  
-There is still Dogma... and Dim... and...-  
-Wait what..?  
Reita turned around when he saw another Ruki enter the room and looked at them.  
He had black hair, a lot of red make up on his eyes and the Dogma costume he wore during the photoshoots.  
-You started without us? Meanies !!!!-  
Another Ruki entered the room, with brown hair, shaved on one side of the head, wearing his Dim scene costume and right beside him another blonde Ruki, with a sparkly outfit, resembling the Red photoshoot.  
It was...creeping him out now.  
-Aww...I want Rei-chan!! dang it! You didn't worn him out, did you?-  
-What? I want him first! I got here before you..-  
-Move aside..we all know Reita loved his glitter. And I have a nice glittery toy for him-  
They all quarreled over him, making Reita jump back at that. He wasn't expecting this.  
Not one bit.  
-Rei-chaan-  
-Reita-  
-My D...~  
They all jumped on him, bouncing on top, pushing him on the ground kissing, licking and caressing him gently.  
-Rei..~  
-Oh God...what...-  
-Reeiii~  
-It's so good but...too many...-  
-REI!!-

 

*

Reita opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ceiling. Blanket on top of him, sweaty. He turned around to see Ruki looking at him, wearing his pajama, and looking quite confused.  
-One hell of a nightmare...geez you almost hit me...-  
-N..nightmare?-  
Reita spoke, observing his surroundings. He was in bed, with his Ruki.. no other. There were no other Rukis around. Just a dream...  
-What did you dream about babe?-  
Reita noticed Ruki's concern and smiled back, feeling quite aroused by this dream now.  
-I dreamed that...there were... like...2 of you..no...4..then 5 ….and I had all of you... for me~  
-Haaa?-  
Ruki snapped his hands away that tried to caress his chin, looking confused and abused at the same time.  
-It was a wet dream? Seriously? I thought you were getting slaughtered or something. What a waste of my time to get up... go to sleep~  
-B..but babe... at least .. one round?-  
Reita's pout made Ruki grin back at him, but didn't reply.  
-Nope~ I’m sleepy, why don't you ask your other Rukis for help now? Aah... I forgot.. they are in your head. Good night babe~  
Ruki turned around, covering himself and grinning back at how he managed to put Reita in his place.  
It was funny how aroused and lust filled his lover could be. The only thing in mind was his sexual desire.  
Tsk...5 of him. On Reita.  
Riight.  
What a pathetic scene.  
How could he ever dream of something so stupid?  
Tsk.  
-Rukiii~  
Reita purred but Ruki didn't flinch.  
-No...-  
-Ruuu~ babe! Wake up! I have a surprise for you~  
Ruki didn't want to get up, but Reita was being persistent. He had to shut him up and teach him a lesson, he can't have sex every time his dick wakes up.  
-For the love of...-  
When he turned around he saw Reita with his Dogma mask and outfit.. standing next to him was another Reita with his Distress and Coma outfit.  
-What the...-  
-Babe...~ want a double delight tonight?-  
Now...this had to be a dream right? A wet dream... how many did Reita said he had? 2? 4? 5?  
Oh..this was going to be a looong night for Ruki.  
Apparently...he had no way out tonight~


	2. It's a Dogmatic Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's dreams tend to be a little wild sometimes...and after Reita has his sweet delight, why not Ruki enjkoy his dessert with tho handsome bassists?  
> it could be a dream come true? or turn into a nightmare?  
> WARNING! EXPLICIT SEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im putting a WARNING because this might not be liked by some of you  
> it's extremely ONLY PORN PLOT   
> if you don't like this type of fiction please avoid reading any further  
> thank you!!  
> Thank you Desi for the Beta <3 I love you <3333

-Wait....what are you?-  
He didn't even have time to reply when he found himself pushed on the bed, back facing the mattress, fierce gaze upon him as the dark, leather mask shined above him, making the mysterious and silver haired Reita even more mysterious.  
-Is...it..? Reita? What is going on...?-  
Ruki didn't even have the time to reply because Reita was already kissing, biting and sucking those tender lips he loved so much.  
The vocalist didn't even respond because he was caught in a make out session that got quite heated up in a minute. The other Reita on the other side of the bed was only looking at the scene in front of him, not moving a muscle while the tongue battle continued. Reita took the opportunity to move his hand under Ruki's pajama shirt and raise it up a bit, touching that white, pale stomach and chest before Ruki reacted. He bit the bassist's lips, making the other release them and back away slowly, licking his own lips.  
-Ruuu~ no fair....what gives?-  
-S..stop yo...u horny dog!! I said I won't have sex with you tonight-  
-Tsk...- he snorted - but there are two of us. And you didn't say that to me-  
He looked over at the other Reita, looking quite amused at how the other wasn't even moving nor trying to do something.  
-Reita here is obeying your wish. Because you told him. Not me!-  
-No means no!! To one and the other.... for how that can actually be real... or not...-  
Ruki wasn't sure how this was all happening but one thing was sure. It was clearly a dream. And since it was his own dream he might as well take advantage of his own fantasy.  
-Ruki, you are being unreasonable... you get the chance to get fucked by both of us and now you are playing hard to get? Seriously?-  
The other Reita dressed in his Distress and Coma outfit just laughed at that and looked away as soon as the other Dogma Reita looked over at him with an intimidating gaze.  
-I think you don't realize who you want to fuck, my dear Reita.-  
Ruki rose from the bed, joining the two bassists and kneeled in front of them, licking his lips sensually.  
-Ooh baby, I think i do~ I know what makes this body arch and beg for more...-  
-Do you?-  
He grinned and kept licking his lips while the other Reita looked quite amused.  
-I know this game, Ruki...what are you up to?-  
Distress Reita spoke, making Dogma turn around once again, this time confused.  
-Mmh~ I like the smarter Reita better~  
-What?!-  
Before Dogma could say anything, Ruki grabbed his hand and leaned in fast against his own growing arousal. He wasn't fully horny, but he had to admit this game was quite fun. And he did feel in a teasing mood right now.  
Reita groaned as his palm and fingers moved over his crotch, caressing Ruki's not fully erect member over his pajama pants. Ruki groaned into those sweet touches but didn't do anything else. His eyes were already lust filled and Reita could notice his gaze on him, making him chuckle.  
-Well..I got your attention...-  
Ruki bit his lips, making more sounds that seemed to fire up Reita, because his hand was now mowing on its own, stroking him gently, teasing the tip of his erection, wanting to awake a reaction.  
-Enough~  
Ruki finally moved Reita's hand away from his crotch, looking straight in his eyes, the two Reitas’ attention now fully on him. Both of them were more than curious to what Ruki had in mind now.  
-I want you to arouse me...- he whispered - I want you to motivate me into having sex with you two...-  
-And what if we just take you?-  
Ruki hummed and smirked back at that. Reita didn't have it in him. Yes. He was quite a perverted lover. And Ruki loved that part of him. But he also wasn't the type of lover who would roughly force his lover into sex or rape him. He didn't have that seed of evil planted in him. Dream or not, Ruki was sure of it.  
-You want me to call you rapist?-  
Reita jumped back at that, feeling quite abused right now, and snorted. Hating the defeat he just received. It was just unfair of him.  
-It will be a fun game, Reita...-  
The other Distress and Coma Reita grabbed Dogma Reita from behind, slowly removing his shirt, unbuttoning the jacked he wore. Dogma turned around to face Coma now and noticed a slight grin in his eyes.  
-What do you think you are doing?-  
Dogma spoke but Coma only whispered so Ruki couldn't clearly hear what the two were saying, but it sure looked like Coma was licking Dogma's ear.  
-Play the role. We will both get what we want later ~  
He spoke silently, licking Dogma's ear, earning a moan from the other. Well, it was working. They only needed to keep this up a bit before Ruki felt entertained.  
And it seemed like it was working.  
Ruki's hand slowly slipped under his pajama pants and stroked his erection through his boxers, licking his lips sensually in front of them.  
Coma kept moving his hands up and down Dogma's chest, touching his nipples, pinching them at the same time.  
-Ahhn...hnn~  
Dogma was slowly feeling Coma's touch and now his erection was getting more and more painful. It needed to be released.   
Coma's hand moved lower, unzipping his pants and fondling his erection, looking for a way to release him from his boxers, finally accomplishing that.  
He freed the painfully aroused erection out of those nasty boxers, touching the tip and slowly crossing his thumb over it, feeling the pre cum gush out a little.  
-R..Rei....-  
Dogma breathed out, feeling a slight blush cross his face while Coma was stroking his erection with his thumb and palm, making it twitch in his hands.  
-I...ah...Reita...s.stop. it....-  
-Don't you like to be jerked off...by yourself?-  
Coma smirked back and moved even faster, Dogma's voice becoming more and more hoarse. He didn't want to be finished off by his own image. He needed to feel Ruki's body on him, underneath him... he needed to be inside the smaller vocalist. To fulfill his deepest needs and pleasure him to the hilt. Ruki would be as willing as ever. Playing hard or not, eventually Dogma will have his way, like always.  
Ruki was moving his hand up and down his own erection, breathing out as Coma and Dogma were enjoying themselves in front of him.  
Ruki's whispers were heard by both Reitas and as they turned around to face the small vocalist. They noticed his eyes were closed and he was still caressing his crotch in his pants.   
Dogma and Coma decided to stop their actions and move closer to Ruki, the vocalist hearing them stop breathing made him aware something had to happen.   
When he opened his eyes, he was found in the middle of the two Reitas squirming as Dogma's erection brushed against his own.   
-R..Reita...m..meanie..I said not until...-  
-You are already amused and aroused... just look at this....-  
His finger crossed over his covered erection, crossing his finger up and down, feeling him twitch inside his pants. Ruki didn't want to admit defeat so he snorted out, trying to get out of his grasp but Coma grabbed his hands and chin, raising his head up, pushing his index finger inside Ruki's mouth. The vocalist couldn't do anything else than to lick the digit inside of his mouth, moaning as he did so, tongue dancing around the finger, moistening it up for good.  
Dogma moved from his sitting position, leaning down on his elbows and darting his tongue out just to lick Ruki's erection through the fabric of his pajamas, making Ruki arch his back. He surely didn't see that coming.  
He bit and nibbled at the still covered erection, again earning sweet sounds and satisfied reactions from the other. Coma was way too busy, licking his neck and pushing his finger inside of his mouth to bother with Dogma right now, even as the other bassist did have the 'better end of the deal', he was just enjoying his lover’s neck and pleasurable moans when his fingers circled around his tongue, trapping it between the now two fingers inside his mouth.  
-R..Rei...aahhg....mmh~  
He sucked eagerly at the digits, ego crumbling in front of the two bassists while his moans got louder and bolder by the second.  
Dogma kept his ministration on Ruki's covered erection, kissing it again and again, Ruki finally pushing his hips upwards, wanting Reita's tongue on him, and not with the pants on.  
With no hesitation, Dogma pulled his pants down, freeing Ruki's hard erection, making it bounce in the air and finally get free before licking the tip, again hearing Ruki groan in pleasure.  
Coma removed the fingers from his mouth and smirked back at the vocalist that seemed quite out of breath.  
-You like what you see, don't you, Ruki?-  
Coma whispered into his lover’s ears, Ruki nodding at that, looking at Dogma between his legs, licking his erection like a kitten.  
-Don't you want to lick it too? Mmhh~ don't you want Reita's D in your mouth?-  
-I...nhh...I ….-  
The vocalist blushed at that, Dogma still not moving, but instead licking the whole length and slowly taking it in his mouth, Ruki moaning in pleasure.  
-Ohh~ you really do get aroused by watching your partner suck you off? Hmm? What do you say, Reita? Wanna look at this baby doll?-  
Dogma's eyes opened up and looked over at Ruki, his member still in his mouth as Ruki slowly shivered with those black orbs staring at him with lust. The bassist made his erection slip out of his mouth, licking the tip, moistening it, saliva dripping all over. Ruki was sent to heaven and back at that scene, squeezing his eyes shut before grinding his teeth hard.  
-Nngh...Reita...s.stop it...-  
-Get on your knees ~  
Coma spoke, Ruki obeyed immediately and removed himself from Coma's grip, Dogma getting up so Ruki was now in front of him.  
When the vocalist finally took his position, the bassist grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, Ruki eagerly acknowledged that, opening his mouth to invite Dogma's tongue into his own mouth. It was a messy kiss, hungry and sloppy, saliva dripping over their chins, Ruki closing his eyes, eagerly savoring the pleasurable scent of his lover.  
Coma, now behind Ruki, looked over at the vocalist's ass, exposed but still a bit covered by the pajamas, deciding to remove the clothing away by pulling it down all the way to his knees before licking the small hole he was soon to invade.  
Ruki moaned into the kiss, feeling Coma's wet tongue behind him and gripped even harder on Dogma's hand, leaning for support.  
Coma pushed his tongue gently inside that tight ring of muscles, slowly circling it around, pulling out and back in, this time with more force. His hands reached for his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and pushing in one of his moist fingers.  
Ruki's hand moved over his back, touching Coma's shoulder, trying to grab hold of his arm. Dogma loved the moans he swallowed from the other. It was arousing him even more when Ruki bit his tongue by accident and pulled on his silvery haired bassist harder before breaking the kiss. Reita looked into Ruki's eyes, seeing all the lust in them, saliva slowly dripping down his chin. Dogma's hand reached out for his chin, pulling him close, licking away the saliva off. It was something Reita loved the best.   
Pampering his lover’s body, licking every part of it, like he worshipped it. Ruki knew this. He loved to be pampered by his lover. Feeling Reita's warm hands touch him, all over his body, that moist tongue tease him every time, and all the extra attention Reita gave on each part of his body made him go crazy.  
-R...Reita...I....-  
His voice was cut off because of his silver haired lover crashing their lips together again. Ruki was melting in all this attention and Coma behind him wasn't making it any easier.  
His blonde lover behind was slowly pushing in the second and third finger, gently circling and scissoring him, preparing him for what was next to come.  
-Are you ready?-  
Asked Coma behind him, slapping his ass gently before getting up. His own pants were in the way now and with all this entertainment it was becoming harder to keep them on. They got quite tight.   
The two of them broke the kiss before Dogma left another sloppy lick on Ruki's nose, nodding to Coma to proceed. The other silver haired bassist had other plans in mind.  
Ruki's mouth still didn't work his magic on him. Coma positioned himself behind Ruki before slowly pushing all the way in, in one go, Ruki groaning as response.  
His head lifted up, mouth wide open to the sensation of Reita's member inside of him. His hands were going weak as he tried to pull himself together, afraid he would cum too fast. He didn't want to let down both Reitas since this was a dream he never had. And two Reitas meant double delight for him.   
Coma moved behind him, thrusting hard against his ass, Ruki shivering from excitement. It felt incredible and amazing, his lover never felt so good as in this dream now. Ruki was curious if this was only because it was a dream and it all felt way too perfect.  
-R..Reita....-  
Ruki's voice came out as a whisper as he pushed backwards, looking for the other’s thrusts. Coma grabbed hold of Ruki's hips, slowly pushing him against his crotch, hitting the right bundle of nerves inside the smaller vocalist.  
-Aahhh~  
His moans drove Reita crazy while he pushed in harder this time, moving faster and faster against the other. Dogma was growing impatient and decided to kiss Ruki, distracting him from the other. Reita swallowed his moans, hands moving over Ruki's chin and neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues battled again, this time Ruki losing completely because he was way too distracted by Coma's thrusts.  
-R..Rei..thaa.a.a...aah...-  
-Ruki....come on~ I need ...those sweet lips on me.....-  
The vocalist knew exactly what Reita wanted, so he lifted his hair over his ear, bowing his head down.  
Dogma positioned himself, sitting on the bed before Ruki reached down to his knees and licked his lips unconsciously before devouring the other’s member.  
He licked the tip of Dogma's member, sending shivers down Reita's spine. It felt like heaven to have Ruki's mouth around him, and even more blessed when Ruki moaned around him, because Coma thrusted into him. Ruki was trying hard not to gag on Reita's member, slowly taking it all in and breathing through his nose, hands holding Reita's hip so he couldn't move them. The last thing he needed was Reita to move against his mouth while the other one was too busy ravishing his backside.  
-Y..you feel...soo good Ruki~  
Coma shivered, stopping his trusts, holding him down and steady with his hands. Ruki moved his hips slowly, Coma's fingernails digging into his skin. Dogma was already losing his mind with Ruki's slow licks and decided to speed things up, grabbing hold of the other’s head, adjusting his legs and pushing his member deep down Ruki's throat. The vocalist moaned hard, feeling his eyes watering from the forceful intrusion, choking on the other’s member in his mouth.  
Ruki kept moaning, hands reaching out for Dogma's hips, grabbing them hard. It was starting to feel really uncomfortable, because the other’s size was a tad bigger than his usual. His nails were leaving scratches all over his hips and legs but Dogma didn't even flinch at that, instead he kept his thrusts steady and hard. His mouth was faintly open, releasing a few moans while his eyes were hazy and lust filled.   
Coma started moving again, faster and faster, feeling his climax increasing, slapping Ruki's ass in the process.  
-Nnh....-   
Ruki closed his eyes, relaxing his throat and moved his hands over Reita's waist, hugging him.  
-S..shit...R..Ruki-  
The vocalist could hear Dogma's muttered moans and decided to suck a little harder on his member, feeling it twitch and get bigger in his mouth.   
-Fuck...I..want to cum inside your mouth.....-  
A faint blush appeared over Ruki's cheeks but he didn't flinch. He continued his ministrations, finally relaxing fully, noticing even Coma was at his peak. His hard member was twitching inside of him, hitting the right spot every time.   
-C..cumming...R..Ruki..I...-  
Coma stopped moving, holding steady the other’s hip, finally releasing inside of him, blush all over his face. It was a rush of adrenaline as he came deep inside of Ruki who didn't stop sucking on Dogma's erection, feeling his lover’s hot seed inside of him. Dogma wasn't so far away as he finally stopped moving himself, climaxing at the same time Coma did. His hands were holding Ruki's head, wanting the other to swallow it all up when he suddenly pushed Ruki away, seed still spilling over his cheek and chin.   
Now that was a sight he loved to see. Coma grabbed Ruki by the hair and pulled him up in a sitting position, pushing himself deeper inside of him, the vocalist moaning louder at the sudden intrusion.  
-R..Re...it..aaah...~ oh my...aa...hh..s..so deep … deep ...inside of me....-  
He didn't know where to put his hands, so he grabbed hold of the other’s hips, pushing himself up. Coma didn't want to let go of him, so he slowly threw himself on the mattress, one hand holding Ruki's waist the other leaning himself on the mattress with his elbow.  
He slowly thrusted in him, Ruki still dazed that he didn't notice Dogma getting close to him. Reita took the opportunity to lick Ruki's chin ans cheek from the cum and kiss him as soon as he was clean from the white sticky substance.   
The vocalist's hands wrapped around Dogma's neck, pulling him close, wanting that hot caver all to himself, but before he could process anything else, Dogma was already lifting Ruki's hips slowly.  
-R..Rei...w..what?-  
-Move that ass for me baby....-  
Coma spoke, lifting Ruki up and completely pulling out before Dogma positioned himself over Ruki's ass.  
-R..Reita..t..this position is...-  
-You need to adjust baby...don't worry...-  
The silver haired bassist kissed Ruki's cheek, pushing the tip inside of him. Ruki felt a slight electric shock and froze at the spot, feeling another intrusion inside of him.  
-T..the fuck!? R..Reita no...NO! You can't!!-  
-Relax babe~ you can do this...-  
He purred into his ear, while Coma adjusted his member together with Dogma's now, pulling Ruki down on both of them.  
Ruki screamed, pain spreading all over his body as a hot, burning sensation crossed over his ass. It was painful. It was horrible. The vocalist kept screaming, tears running down his cheeks, trying to pull away from the two bassists but failed. It was too hard and both Reitas were too strong for him. He was basically squeezed in the middle of the two, his chest pressed against Dogma's and Coma laying down on the bed, keeping his waist steady.  
-Aah...s..so tight~  
-I...it hurts...fuck...pull out...Reita...-  
Dogma leaned over to Ruki, kissing his cheek and licking his lips, trying to ease the pain for the other but instead found himself being bitten by the vocalist. He pulled away immediately and observed Ruki's pissed expression. His puffy eyes, tears all over his cheeks and mouth dry made this scene sinful.  
-R..Ruki...-  
-You son of a...-  
-I...I'm sorry....I have to move....-  
Coma spoke, moving his hips up, trusting into Ruki that moaned again. Dogma did the same, so they could move in rhythm and ease the pain for Ruki who didn't seem quite adjusting.  
-I...im g...going...t..to kill you..for this...a.ahnnnn...-  
Ruki was pulling hard on Dogma's hair but the silver haired didn't seem quite in pain as much as Ruki was right now. Coma was thrusting in and out of Ruki, Dogma repeating the same movements moving together with his thrust.   
Ruki's hand finally relaxed as his legs wrapped around Dogma's waist and leg, hands releasing his hair. He had to lean on Coma's chest for support as his hands reached behind him, trying to keep steady. Dogma's hands reached forward to grab the sheets, pressing his forehead on Ruki's chest, panting on top of him.  
-You’re...going to break me...baby...-  
-I’m going..to break your nose, you asshole...-  
Ruki's cries made Reita chuckle at that. He knew the smaller vocalist will eventually enjoy it, he just needed to relax more.  
Both of them were moving fast and steady, hitting the nerves inside Ruki's body, the smaller one groaning louder and louder. It was hard for him to keep steady in this position so he moved every time Dogma thrusted inside of him. For Coma it was difficult to keep Ruki steady and tried to move him by moving his hips with his hands.  
-Im...Reita....aa..im...im..not....nng....-  
His mouth was wide open, tears still falling down his cheeks as he tried to relax, finally founding his right position. He lifted his leg and kneeled on the bed, hand over Dogma's neck while the other leg was still wrapped around Dogma's waist.   
Dogma's movements were faster and harder than Coma's because of their position and they tried to move in sync before Ruki groaned, spilling his seed all over Dogma's chest.  
His pants were so loud, Dogma had to stop and Coma did the same, to make the vocalist relax and recover from his climax.  
Ruki looked exhausted by this and hugged Dogma even harder, feeling hit breath on his neck.  
The pink blush on his cheeks was visible to Dogma, so he decided to hug Ruki in response and blushed himself when Ruki whined into his neck. He was slowly feeling sore all over his stomach and lower back, but didn't quite show it until Dogma hugged him.  
-Rukiii~ I need attention tooo-  
-Don't be jealous...come on!!-  
Coma snorted, feeling left out when all of a sudden the door of the room opened.  
Ruki didn't understand what was happening now but he noticed two figures standing at the doorway. He thought that maybe it was a mirage... or the dream was ending... but didn't have the strength to open his eyes more and make sure. He could hear voices.   
It was...Reita... and ...Reita? Wha?  
He decided to push his eyes open and noticed two more Reitas standing next to him, while the other two Reitas on the bed were arguing with them.  
-You had your fun! Now shooo!! Get off...!-  
-Fuck you!! I want to hug Ruki now..-  
-Oiii Dogma, you had your fun! Get off...-  
Coma's hand reached Ruki's shoulder and pulled him closer to him, so Ruki's back was pressed against his chest now, exposing a panting mess to the other Reitas now inside the room.  
The white substance on his belly was still visible and Dogma couldn't contain himself. He licked his lips, wanting to reach out and lick it all from him when he was brutally pushed on the floor by another Reita.  
This one was way younger than the two on the bed. It was the Reita wearing the Filth in the Beauty costume and he assaulted Ruki's mouth in a rush, feeling Ruki react to him immediately.  
The vocalist didn't know what was happening now and what on earth made the other two appear. When will this dream end and when will he finally get some sleep? Apparently he had to play with Reitas a bit more. Strange or not, Ruki opened his eyes and kissed back, licking the other’s lips, hungry feeling and adrenaline rush over him, filling him with energy as he assaulted his mouth and buried his tongue inside Reita's mouth.  
The other Reita that was wearing his Red outfit walked slowly over to the four of them on the bed, before reaching it and smirking back at Dogma.  
The oldest Reita was indeed Dogma and Coma laughed at the stare the other was giving him now.  
-The fuck?-  
-Neee... neee~ you are so lucky...we only had Ruki for a little while... but you have him even in this princess type of outfit. I’m jealous...~ I wonder what you did to him to make him so obsessed with us?-  
-You’re joking right?-  
-Reita forgot...how we used to be when we were younger....-  
-No I didn't!!-  
They were arguing, while Filth in the Beauty was kissing and savoring Ruki's mouth, eager to have more and more.  
Since he was the youngest, he was the one who fell in love with Ruki first at that time and was sexually active more than all of the others, back when he was past his twenty.  
-Did you forget the small mirror kink?-  
Dogma was taken aback, not fully understanding the sentence and when finally realization hit him it was already too late.  
Red was pushing him on the bed and kneeling on top of him. Dogma's curses reached him but he didn't want to argue, instead kissed him fast and rough. Coma laughed at how eager his older version was of the other’s mouth.  
Ruki's eyes shifted over and looked quite confused when he noticed two Reitas making out in front of him. Beauty was still licking his neck and chin when Ruki finally spoke.  
-What...the...?-  
-Aahhh Ru~ you noticed....?-  
Dogma moved over, pushing Red away from him, feeling a slight pink blush on his lips.  
-A..are you fucked up??-  
-Come ooon you old goof... it's a dream! We can do whatever we want! Remember? You always had a kink for mirrors.. still do though...-  
Ruki looked confused. He did know Reita loved to look at himself in the mirror, even more than him, but he never knew he had a real kink for it. This was interesting.  
-You were so obsessed with it...you kept telling yourself 'I’d fuck myself and Ruki so baaadly'-  
-FUCK YOU!!-  
Dogma tried to punch Red but the other moved away laughing hard, Coma did the same.  
-Come on, Reita...give it a try!! Fuck yourself...-  
Ruki snorted. This was something he didn't want to miss.  
-Eeeiiii I’m still here..and fulll of energy!~ not like those old farts...-  
Ruki had to admit...the younger Reita was still childish and arrogant. But he was right. He had so much energy for both of them. Coma smiled back and moved over to Dogma now, leaving Beauty with Ruki so they could have their fun when he decided to pull Dogma close to him and keep him steady.  
-I’m ...not.... going to do this...you little shit...let go of me...-  
-Come on!! Don't you want to try your own ass? Plus Red is so...young and... vigor...-  
Red stripped his clothes off, licking his lips, noticing how well built was the other now. He surely grew to be a handsome boyfriend for Ruki.  
-Fuck...-  
Ruki's voice came out of nowhere, all of them turning around only to see Ruki on the bed, face pushed inside the pillow and Beauty already inside of him, thrusting hard and fast. Now that was eager. He was really fast. Ruki seemed to enjoy it a lot too.  
-I wanna...join in...-  
Dogma commented and moved over, trying to reach out but Coma kept him steady. Red moved over his body and licked the tip of his erection, Dogma groaning loud. His mouth did feel quite good. He had to admit.  
-Give in....~ come on!!-  
-Nggh..... not... happening...-  
-I really want to touch those muscles though...-  
-Narcissist...-  
-You are too, haha...-  
Coma leaned in over Dogma's face and kissed his cheeks, Dogma blushing at that. It felt embarrassing. He didn't want to admit it but this was quite arousing. Red was licking his erection eagerly, licking the tip before swallowing it all in one go, groaning, making Dogma shiver from the vibrations his mouth created.   
Ruki on the other side was enjoying his younger partner’s stamina, his thrusts were fast and steady, maybe too steady and his body was moving all over him, hands searching for his back and hair, tugging the locks of hair before pulling hard, making Ruki raise his head up and moan louder. He was left with no air, because Beauty slammed harder inside of him, hitting that right bundle of nerves, reached once again that night, and shivered. He squeezed Beauty's erection hard with his ass, feeling shivers all over his body, small electric waves crossed from the tip of his nose to feet, not being able to move like he wanted.  
-So.. .soo good...Ruki...you’re so good...I’m so glad I feel in love with you... I love you and … your body....-  
And this was exactly why he loved Reita so much. He was always so honest and bold. He loved rough, hard sex but also gentle and romantic talk. He was the lover the chose back then and until this day never regretted it.  
He loved him so much and even though he was fucking teasing him right now, not letting him go and imprisoning him in this sex orgy, he still loved him.  
Reita was...special.  
-I love...ynnh...you...a.hh...I always did... aaaghhhh.-  
His body moved unconsciously, hips raising up, allowing Beauty to slam inside of him even harder and deeper, hands gripping the sheets. It was so close.... he was so close to cumming again, but Beauty was just at the beginning.   
His head moved again, this time looking at Red who was on top of Dogma, enjoying himself as he rode the silver haired bassist, still satisfied with this fantasy he was fulfilling.   
Dogma's hands were free now and they were placed on Red's hips, moving him as he trusted harder down on him, while Coma kissed him.  
They mouth battled for dominance and in the end it seemed as if Coma won, since Dogma couldn't concentrate. Red was enjoying this since he was moving on his own, cursing every time his body lowered himself on Dogma's erection, screaming how much bigger he is, filling him to the hilt.  
Coma's hands were roaming all over the other’s chest, touching his nipples, pinching them, playing around, feeling Dogma shiver underneath him as he groaned louder into the hungry kisses they were sharing. Ruki was too far gone now to realize what happened next.  
He knew he blacked out in seconds and then opened his eyes to see Red licking his chest and nipples, Beauty caressing his neck and shoulders.  
-W..wha...-  
-You blacked out on us....so tired?-  
Red commented. It was fun to see how much to the limit could Ruki be pushed because it was more than obvious Ruki was tired, but still seemed like he wanted more.  
Dogma was sitting on the edge of the bed, Coma next to him, patting his shoulder.  
Apparently he was feeling sick for what he's done to the other and didn't manage to recover from the shock. Coma was comforting him and making him think it was just an experiment and why it was so bad, but Dogma had another vision in mind.  
-Reita....really loves his body?-  
Ruki spoke, making it sound weird as Red and Beauty looked over at him and smiled.  
-He... we....usually fucked you and looked over at the mirror...-  
-I remember...-  
-Because we loved to see your expressions..and our bodies move against you....-  
Beauty kept caressing his body, Red enjoying the other’s chest moving lower and lower before reaching for his erection, stroking it, bringing it back to life.  
-Since this is a dirty dream, I wanted to see how it felt...to be possessed by myself... Dogma forgot because he is too old...and tends to forget...but he had those fantasies too.. didn't you?-  
Ruki wasn't sure what answer to give. He was curious...and there were several times he'd look at himself in the mirror and say 'he looked too good to be real' the image he created...  
Ruki.  
The stage name he created was an arousing creature that drove many fans to collapsing and screaming for him. He was sometimes jealous of the sexy creature in the mirror that wasn't his true self...and this dream made him realize how powerful his imagination can be.  
-Ruuuki... don't doze off... look at meee-  
The vocalist snapped out of it, looking down at Red who was enjoying himself with his erection, but craved for the other’s attention. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger, the type of hunger he had when he was fully aroused and sometimes drunk.  
Reita, not being a drinking person, had this expression every time after one or two drinks. Ruki loved drunk sex. It was lust filling and it could go on for hours. Just like this dream. It seemed like it never ended.  
-Rukiii~ kisss meee-  
Beauty commented, leaning in for a kiss. Ruki obeyed and noticed another presence next to him. This time it was Coma.  
-Kiss me tooo~  
He did as he was told.  
Dogma insisted too. He wanted part of the sweet tenderness...  
-Kisss meee-  
Another voice came from behind him and when he turned around he saw the Suicide Circus Reita, leaning in for a kiss.  
-What the...??-  
-Me too, me too!!!-  
Another Reita...this time Pledge Reita was again on the bed.  
-Neee Ruki...!!-  
-Rukiiii!!-  
-Love meee!!!-  
Ruki was aggressively turning around noticing way too many Reitas now around him, he didn't know what to do. How to wake up. This was too much. He had to wake up. He couldn't endure so much. He can’t... not all of them. Wake up … wake up.... wake up...

 

…..

-Ruki, wake UP!!-  
Ruki opened his eyes, breathing hard, looking at Reita leaning next to him. His silver hair was messy, telling him he was just awoken from slumber. No other Reita was in the room and that seemed like reality right now. He was afraid of falling asleep again and dreaming..that..weird wet dream.  
-Are you ok? You were screaming...’wake up wake up’...a lot....-  
-Uh...R..Rei-chan..?-  
-Nnnhh?-  
-I love you!!-  
Ruki snuggled next to Reita, hugging him hard. The silvered haired bassist wasn't sure what kind of dream the other was having, but it seemed like it did shock him quite a lot.  
Just a few minutes ago he ignored his needs and rolled back to sleep and now he was clinging on him once again.  
This was strange.  
But he didn't bother anymore. He hugged his lover because Ruki really needed a hug and smiled back at him, kissing fis forehead.  
Ruki moved his head closer to Reita's chest, savoring his scent. The other was always here for him every time he needed him and this dream only made him realize how many years Reita really loved him.  
He discovered some old kinks and some new ones...he had to try in the future of course, and he discovered how much he really cared for him.  
The fact that Reita isn't younger anymore should frighten him. He should never fear of Reita leaving him, or disappointing him because that's not who Reita is.  
He is a perverted yet caring lover, he adored him way too much for his own good.  
-I love you...don't forget that...-  
-Ruki...what has gotten over you?-  
Reita smiled at him, caressing his hair gently. He was way too clingy now.  
-I don't want you to get tired of me... please...don't..-  
-Don't say those words!!!! Whatever you dreamed about..Ruki, it was a dream! Im real! I’m here. And I love you. More than life itself...remember?-  
He kissed him several times before Ruki finally calmed down and released the hug on the other. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. They only needed to look each other in the eyes to understand everything.  
-Ho to sleep now. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning...-  
Ruki nodded and grinned. He loved it when Reita woke up earlier before him, rarely, and made him breakfast. He always made it special and full of love. He closed his eyes, Reita doing the same.  
It seemed like finally they would be able to get some sleep, both of them.  
This night was a night they will both remember...  
-Nee...Reita....-  
Will they..?  
-....Do you like mirrors??!-

 

********

**Author's Note:**

> what do you thiiink?? heee XDD omg  
> I never wrote Reita uke ;A; and it was REALLY hard lol  
> but for my lovely Desi.. <333 why not try?XD  
> there will be a second part to this...Ehehehe  
> don't think I won't *wink wink*  
> XD


End file.
